


The Mabari

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [9]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: Anders and pets. For the prompt: "A fear of the shrines."





	The Mabari

The first night Hawke’s expedition starts down into the Deep Roads, Anders wakes from dreams of darkspawn to the not insignificant weight of Hawke’s dog lying across his chest, crowding between him and Hawke. And Anders freezes.

Animals are supposed to be able to sense abominations, he’s always heard that; stories of demons revealed by snarling mabari or cats sensing the wrongness of them, driving them away.

It’s not true, probably. Just the kind of legend that gets passed around in street plays or bad novels or to tease gullible apprentices, like the old rumor around Kinloch Hold that the templars were keeping live dragon eggs hidden upstairs. If there was any truth to it then the Circle would have had attack dogs at every corner, searching for hidden demons. 

The mabari with the Darktown gangs always snarl at him, but they snarl at anyone who isn’t their master; and there aren’t that many cats hanging around the clinic, but he does see one by the Blooming Rose most nights when he makes his house calls, white with matted fur and no tail, eyeing his outstretched hand with irritation and keeping well out of his reach.

But Hawke’s dog lowers his head and settles uncomfortably into place on top of Anders, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. And hesitantly, Anders puts a hand on top of the dog’s head and lets out his held breath, ruffling his fur as Hawke sleepily mumbles for the dog to leave him be.

Well. He always knew it was just a legend.


End file.
